


Hephaistion's thighs

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: Acting, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan e il provino per il ruolo di Alessandro Magno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hephaistion's thighs

Stone valutò il curriculum con aria attenta, soffermandosi ogni tanto a rileggere qualche punto. Le foto giacevano sulla scrivania: su suggerimento del fotografo, erano state fatte in pose sensuali e audaci. Jonathan sperò che tutta quella carne esposta all’obbiettivo sarebbe stata apprezzata.  
Alessandro Magno… dio, non poteva pensare ad un ruolo migliore per la sua carriera! Non era eccessivamente muscoloso, ma era una cosa cui poteva porre rimedio con un po’ di allenamento. Per il resto, era perfetto… o almeno lui si vedeva come tale.  
Il regista continuò a restare in silenzio, tamburellando con le dita. Anche quando posò i fogli sulla scrivania e si mise a fissare intensamente Jonathan, non aprì bocca. Sorrideva soltanto e l’attore non riusciva a capire se ciò fosse un bene o un male.  
“Così… tu vorresti essere Alessandro, mh?” disse finalmente. “E cosa ti fa pensare di essere adatto per questo ruolo?”  
Jonathan si schiarì la voce. “Beh, credo che io e Alessandro abbiamo molte cose in comune. Ad esempio…”  
“Anche tu preferisci gli uomini?”  
Non si poteva dire che Stone non fosse diretto… All’irlandese mancò il fiato per lo stupore. “No… non intendevo quello.”  
“No? Beh, quello è un problema… ci mancherebbe che dessi la parte ad un omofobo.”  
“Ma io non lo so. Cioè… a me piacciono le donne, ma non ho nulla contro i gay… ne ho anche interpretato qualcuno, come Brian Slade. Insomma, era bisessuale… come Alessandro.”  
Il regista annuì. “Sì, è vero. Però non è abbastanza.” Si chinò verso l’interfono. “Signorina, dica a Jared di entrare.”  
Jonathan non ebbe il tempo di dire niente che dalla porta dell’ufficio entrò un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli chiari; sapeva chi era… Jared Leto, l’attore già scritturato per il ruolo di Efestione.  
“Ciao, Jared.” lo salutò Stone. “Ti presentò Jonathan Rhys Meyers, uno dei candidati per il ruolo di Alessandro.”  
L’americano sorrise e strinse la mano dell’irlandese, che si era alzato in piedi per dargli il benvenuto. “Lieto di conoscerti.” sussurrò con voce vellutata.  
Jonathan non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse stata un’ottima scelta: era veramente bello e eccitante... o almeno lo avrebbe pensato se gli fossero piaciuti gli uomini.  
“Vedi, Jonathan, quello che chiedo sempre ad un attore è di fare un provino privato per me, in modo che possa giudicare da solo se è adatto un meno. Tu hai letto la sceneggiatura?” L’irlandese annuì. “Ottimo. Allora, che ne dite di farmi vedere qualcosa? Ad esempio, la scena dell’anello.”  
Jon era ancora più stupito. “Scusami, Oliver, io non ho problemi, però… Alessandro in quella scena non parla, non finché non arriva Roxane.”  
“Oh, lo so… e sono anche convinto che tu sia bravo a recitare. Però voglio vedere come ti comporti in un momento intimo con un altro uomo. Avanti, facciamo veloci.”  
Era lui il regista, dopotutto, così all’irlandese non restò altro che fare spallucce e voltarsi verso l’altro.  
“Azione!” ordinò Stone con voce stentorea.  
Jared gli si fece vicino, un sorriso dolce e malizioso sulle labbra. “Io penserò sempre a te come il Sole, Alessandro, e prego che il tuo sogno illumini tutti gli uomini.”  
Jonathan assunse un’espressione triste e innamorata, aspettando che l’altro lo abbracciasse; decisamente non capiva, perché l’americano era partito dalla fine della scena?  
L’altro lo strinse a sé, come da copione, ma non si limitò a quello: le sue labbra si posarono su quelle di Jon, voraci, togliendogli il respiro. L’irlandese sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, e aspettò che Stone fermasse tutto: il regista rimase fermo, però, a gustarsi lo spettacolo.  
Jared infilò la lingua nella sua bocca e Jonathan si trovò a pensare quanto fosse morbida e gradevole. Lui non era gay, fingeva di esserlo sul set, anche se in quel momento non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto farsi leccare da quell’uomo.   
Tentò di distrarsi, di pensare ad altro… al ruolo, alla fama, alle donne che lo avrebbero amato ancora di più. La mano dell’americano gli palpeggiò con forza il culo, tirandoselo contro: Jonathan era quasi sull’orlo dell’asfissia, il volto rosso per la mancanza di ossigeno… e per l’eccitazione.  
Come poteva estraniarsi da tutto con quella mano che famelica gli pizzicava le natiche? Quando poi Jared portò l’altra sul suo pacco, l’irlandese si sentì svenire dalla vergogna. La sua erezione premeva contro i jeans, desiderosa di essere toccata. E – perché no? – di assaggiare anche quella lingua così soffice.  
 _Ti prego, tiramelo fuori, ti prego…_  
“Stop!”  
La voce di Oliver fu un brutto risveglio. Jared si staccò da lui, col solito sorrisetto sulle labbra: sembrava non fosse successo nulla, era fresco come una rosa. L’immagine della calma.  
Lui invece era arrossito, col fiato corto… e con un gonfiore tra le gambe che supplicava l’apporto della sua mano.  
“Puoi andare, Jared. Grazie.”  
L’americano salutò cortesemente e se ne andò. Jonathan stava per fare altrettanto, ma la voce del regista lo fermò.  
“Un attimo ancora, non so del tutto convinto.”  
L’irlandese era decisamente sconvolto, a questo punto. Dopo tutto quello che era successo, Stone si rifiutava ancora di prenderlo?  
“Oliver, io…”  
“Jonathan, vieni qua…”  
L’attore obbedì e si avvicinò alla scrivania.  
“Adesso facciamo che io sono Efestione…”


End file.
